Fais un Voeu
by Ariane
Summary: Tout peut arriver un vendredi 13, même les vœux les plus fous Yaoi Royed


Pour certains, le vendredi 13 est synonyme d'événements malheureux et de catastrophes inexpliquées. Pour d'autres, cette date est au contraire associée à la chance, qu'en est il d'Edward Elric? vous le saurez en lisant cet OS basé sur la dernière page du doujinshi, the "Sealed Lips à retrouver sur deviant art.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et que ce vendredi vous porte chance

* * *

**Fais un Voeu**

Tout Amestris est au courant qu'Edward Elric ne croit ni en Dieu, ni dans les supercheries du même genre. Il ne s'était pas servi de grigri en tout genre pour faire revenir le corps de son frère, ni pour retrouver sa main de chair. Même la pierre philosophale, il ne l'a pas utilisée car pour la fabriquer il faut des vies humaines et Edward croit en la vie plus qu'en autre chose. D'ailleurs il est l'alchimiste connu pour avoir détruit le culte de Léto dans la ville de Lior ce qui n'est pas rien car cette religion sectaire sévissait sur les pauvres habitants pendant des années avant qu'Edward ne s'en charge. Il n'existe d'après lui aucune relation entre lui et les puissances divines du destin sauf quand c'est pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il l'a clamé haut et fort lors du jour de la mort de Nina que les alchimistes n'étaient pas des Dieux, mais des hommes.

Pourtant, ce matin là quand il regarda le calendrier et qu'il vit que c'était le vendredi 13, il se sentit soudainement de bonne humeur. Pour une fois, son esprit ne se tortura pas sur la malchance qui pouvait lui tomber dessus, il avait bien envie de se dire que la chance allait enfin tourner pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce ressentiment, un sentiment comme un genre de papillon dans le ventre qui vous donne la pèche pour toute la journée.

Après une rapide douche et un coup d'œil au miroir qui se voulait flatteur, ce qui pour Edward Elric, était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il descendit dans la cuisine où son petit frère avait préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque et se délecta des petits plats qu'Alphonse lui mitonnait avec amour. Son frère essayait de rendre au centuple le bonheur qu'Edward lui avait offert en lui rendant son corps.  
Ils étaient à Central pour y passer quelques semaines avant de prendre la route pour découvrir le monde et apprendre de nouvelles connaissances dans des contrées qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de visiter.

Ils avaient réunis tous les rapports concernant leurs agissements au sein de l'armée car cette fois-ci, Edward était bel et bien décidé à rendre sa montre en argent et de trouver un autre travail beaucoup moins dangereux que celui de toutou de l'armée. Il se voyait bien libraire avec des pans entiers de livres traitant de toutes les sortes d'alchimie, d'elixirologie ou d'autres dons qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

C'est d'un pas conquérant que les deux frères prirent la direction du quartier général de l'armée. Le soleil était au zénith et ils se sentaient soulagés que les gens ne se retournent plus sur eux comme avant. Ils étaient bien plus discrets habillés en civil sans le manteau rouge flamboyant d'Edward et l'armure d'Alphonse.  
Ils saluèrent d'abord la bibliothécaire pour lui remettre toutes les archives empruntées avant de se rendre une dernière fois dans le bureau de la team Mustang.  
Edward était plutôt nostalgique, ses amis allaient lui manquer, ils avaient été tous là pour le soutenir le jour promis mais il avait perdu son alchimie et sans cela, pourquoi porter la montre à gousset en argent ? C'est certain, cet objet allait lui manquer même si elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était habitué à la porter à la ceinture et il sentait un vide dans sa poche.

Le général de brigade Mustang demanda de s'entretenir seul avec son futur ancien subordonné. Il voulait faire le point sur les années passées à travailler ensemble et pour une fois, il le traita d'égal à égal. Alphonse fit un signe de tête à Mustang et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe pour discuter des grands projets qu'il avait en tête.

Mustang s'était assis comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil de cuir, sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Il devait être honnête aujourd'hui, c'était sans doute la dernière fois avant très longtemps qu'il verrait le jeune homme blond et cela lui faisait mal, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

"Tu sais que tu va nous manquer Edward, j'espère que tu reviendras à central nous rendre visite. Dire que les seuls rapports que j'aimais lire étaient ceux de tes missions. Tu m'emmenais à chaque fois dans des aventures rocambolesques qui me donnaient envie de tourner la page afin de lire la suite"

"Voyons Général ne faites pas cette tête là, vous saviez bien que tout se terminerait de cette manière. Et puis je ne suis pas encore parti, nous prenons le train dans trois semaines."

"Vous avez décidé de faire le tour du Monde pour y découvrir ses richesses ? Tu va essayer de retrouver une façon de pratiquer ton don je suppose ? lui demanda Mustang, la voix un peu triste."

Edward aquiessa, il avait trouvé le moyen de retrouver le corps de son frère, il avait donc des chances de pouvoir contourner l'alchimie d'Amestris pour exceller dans un autre domaine. De toute façon, la soif de connaissance d'Edward était inépuisable.

Il tendit alors à Mustang sa montre et le remercia d'avoir veillé sur eux pendant ces dernières années.  
Roy prenant la montre, ne put ressentir qu'une brulure quand ses doigts frôlaient le métal. Il regarda les inscriptions au dos de la montre « Edward Elric, fullmétal alchimiste »

"Ma vie va être vide sans toi Edward, tu as une place si importante dans mon cœur ..."

Edward lâcha sous cette révélation les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main. Avait il bien entendu, il avait une place dans le cœur de Mustang mais laquelle ? Un seul moyen de le savoir. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans le bureau et dès qu'il vit l'heure, il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.

Mustang se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha d'Edward alors que celui-ci avait encore les yeux clos, s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra.

" je t'aime Edward."

Pour confirmer ses dires, il attrapa délicatement le visage de l'ange blond aux yeux écarquillés sous cette déclaration et l'embrassa tendrement et sans relâche. Il sentit alors les mains d'Edward plonger dans sa chevelure noire et le corps de l'ancien alchimiste se coller un peu plus à lui tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Après quelques minutes, ils rompirent le baiser et Edward souffla à l'oreille de Mustang.

"Je ne pensais pas que mon vœu se réaliserait. Je t'aime aussi Roy et ce depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais osé rien dire pensant que c'était à sens unique."

"Je vais te dire quel est le mien de vœu. Lui dit Roy. Reste à central, reste avec moi, je ne supporterais pas de te voir loin de moi. Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas partir en voyage découvrir le Monde, mais reviens moi à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma bouffée d'air pur. Et sache que tes sentiments n'ont jamais été a sens unique, je devais juste comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment et c'est de l'amour, aussi pur que l'or de tes yeux."

Edward savait qu'Alphonse comprendrait, de toute façon ils avaient des compagnons de route, donc si Edward ne partait que pour des plus courtes durées, son frère ne serait pas seul. La seule réponse qu'il put donner c'est un petit oui avant de ré-embrasser délicatement le général de ses rêves. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement tout en s'embrassant afin de faire comprendre à l'autre la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Havoc détourna son regard du trou de la serrure et s'exclama qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour ces deux têtes de mules. Ce qui fit rire toute la team et donnait le sourire à Alphonse de savoir son frère véritablement heureux.

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'Edward commença à croire en certaines choses, la plus importante étant l'amour inconditionnel qu'il l'unissait à son corbeau de flamme. Et cet amour là, même les dieux les plus maléfiques ou un destin aussi mauvais que l'homonculus nommé Père ne pourrait jamais au grand jamais le détruire.

END.

* * *

Je sais que c'est fleur bleue, mais bon tout le monde à bien le droit à l'amour non?

merci pour vos Reviews


End file.
